Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai
|image = |conflict=Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Draw, Shūsuke Amagai commits suicide. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Captain Shūsuke Amagai † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo *Hollowfication |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Shunpo *Bakkōtō |casual1 =*Ichigo is heavily injured. |casual2 =*Amagai commits suicide. }} is a battle between Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Shūsuke Amagai. It is the final event of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Prelude .]] After killing Gyōkaku Kumoi and taking Rurichiyo Kasumiōji captive, Amagai disappears with the captive princess.Bleach anime; Episode 186 As Rukia Kuchiki tells Ichigo she has never seen a spell like what Amagai just used, Ichigo, becoming angry, fears for Rurichiyo. At the First Division Barracks, Amagai confronts Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. When Yamamoto, asking what Amagai wants and why he has Rurichiyo, expresses he does not know the answer to his question, Amagai questions if Yamamoto never thought there might be people who would murder him if they had the chance. When Yamamoto asks why he would want to murder him, Amagai, saying Shin'etsu Kisaragi's name, states he has come in his name to kill Yamamoto. Grabbing his Zanpakutō, Amagai is interrupted by Ryūsei Kenzaki who, using Benishidare to create a blinding mist in the air, attacks Amagai before escaping with Rurichiyo. As Amagai tries to counter, Rusaburō Enkōgawa, releasing his Zanpakutō, covers Amagai in the tatami. As the two Shinigami rush to Rurichiyo to help her, Amagai breaks out.Bleach anime; Episode 187 .]] Going to Yamamoto's desk, Amagai grabs the nucleus from Makoto Kibune's Bakkōtō. As he feeds it to his own, his Bakkōtō takes its true form. Removing his haori, Yamamoto releases his Zanpakutō in retaliation. As the flames spread wildly, destroying a portion of the room, Yamamoto sends flames towards Amagai, who, stabbing into them with his Bakkōtō, nullifies them. When a surprised Yamamoto questions how he did this, Amagai says his Bakkōtō's power is negating the powers of a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. Releasing his Bankai, Amagai attacks Yamamoto, destroying much of the barracks and bringing the fight outside. When Amagai begins to threaten Rurichiyo, Yamamoto, intervening, says he is the target. Saying he plans on taking the successor of the Kasumiōji Clan down with Yamamoto, Amagai, preparing to attack again, is interrupted by the arrival of Ichigo, who slashes at Amagai. Battle As Amagai blocks, Ichigo moves back as Rukia arrives as well. When Amagai asks how they found him, Rukia says Kenryū told them via a Jigokuchō. When Ichigo asks Yamamoto why he is not fighting back, Amagai reveals his Bakkōtō's ability to Ichigo. Realizing Amagai truly is an enemy, Ichigo asks who he is. When Yamamoto questions how he knows Kisaragi's name, Amagai reveals Kisaragi was his father, and Yamamoto killed him. When Ichigo asks Yamamoto if this is true, the captain-commander, stating it is, asks how Amagai knew he was the one to kill his father. Amagai reveals he, having gone looking for his father the day he died, found him on the brink of death, where he told him Yamamoto killed him. As Ichigo and Rukia express disbelief, Yamamoto remains still. Revealing he changed his name and entered the Gotei 13 in order to find out why his father was killed, Amagai, remembering the last word his father said to him, "Bakkōtō", explains how his father, having broken into the Kasumiōji grounds to expose the Bakkōtō, was silenced by Yamamoto. Stating he trained endlessly to beat Yamamoto, gained a Bakkōtō of his own, and became a captain to avenge his father, Amagai, raising his blade, sends a wave of fire towards Yamamoto. When Ichigo blocks it, Amagai tells Ichigo to move out of the way. Refusing, Ichigo, calling Amagai selfish, says his selfishness has caused harm to others, especially Rurichiyo. As Amagai continues to tell Ichigo to get out of the way, Ichigo says if Amagai wants him to move, he will have to do it himself. Telling Rukia to look after Rurichiyo, Ichigo activates his Bankai. Spinning his sword, Amagai sends several blasts of fire at Ichigo, who, blocking and dodging them all, swings at Amagai. As Amagai, using Shunpo to move away, pounces on Ichigo with his Bakkōtō, overpowering him, Ichigo wonders how this happened. Explaining again how he can nullify a Zanpakutō's power, Amagai tells Ichigo to give up, but he refuses. Stating no matter what Ichigo does, Rurichiyo's fate is sealed, Amagai tells her to curse the fates for being born into the Kasumiōji clan. As Ichigo angrily charges at Amagai, the two exchange blows. Taunting Ichigo, Amagai says he will never cut him with such weak swings. After Amagai, grabbing Ichigo's sword, throws him, Ichigo, recovering, fires a Getsuga Tenshō, which is very weak. Sidestepping it, Amagai, questioning how Ichigo used a Getsuga Tenshō, notes his Bakkōtō should have sealed Ichigo's Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 188 As Amagai calls out to his Zanpakutō, it lights up in an overwhelming flame. Firing a large blast of fire at Ichigo, who barely manages to get away in time, Amagai, telling Ichigo he cannot spend all day fighting him, stabs his sword into the ground. As a pillar of flame erupts from the ground Ichigo is standing on, Ichigo rolls away. Saying he is not finished, Amagai does this twice more before appearing behind Ichigo in the air and hitting him with a large fireball, sending Ichigo crashing to the ground. Landing, Amagai confronts Yamamoto again, apologizing for keeping him waiting, and says it is his turn now. Getting up, a wounded Ichigo, taunting Amagai, states the real fight starts now. Amagai curses Ichigo, who states despite Amagai sealing away the power of his Zanpakutō, he still has plenty of power left in him. Calling Ichigo a fool, Amagai, saying he would have let him live had he just been good and stayed on the ground, twirls his Zanpakutō in the air, sending fireball after fireball at Ichigo, who, dodging, uses Shunpo to get away. As Amagai, momentarily panicking, questions why Ichigo is still so quick despite being under the influence of his Bakkōtō, Ichigo comes crashing down, but Amagai, catching his sword once more, throws him. As he does so, Ichigo releases a point blank Getsuga Tenshō, knocking Amagai back. As Rukia notes Ichigo's Reiatsu is increasing despite Amagai's Bakkōtō, Amagai notes Ichigo shielded himself with his Reiatsu. Calling out to Ichigo, Amagai, asking what he gains from fighting him, states there is no reason for a Human to lose their life over a conflict in Soul Society. Angrily stating this is not important, Ichigo says he is there to protect Rurichiyo, and this is all there is to it. Calling Ichigo a fool, Amagai increases his Reiatsu, saying Ichigo can die if his life is so worthless, and slams his Zanpakutō into the ground, sending a gigantic wave of fire at Ichigo. As the smoke begins to clear, Amagai asks if it is over. As Ichigo's echoing voice asks if what is over, a masked Ichigo, stepping out from the smoke, declares nothing is over. As Ichigo disappears, prompting Amagai to note how fast he is, Ichigo, reappearing in front of Amagai, swings his sword at him, knocking Amagai back a few feet. Pursuing Amagai, Ichigo, knocking him back again, forces him into the air. As Amagai, noting Ichigo's strength and power are far greater than before, re-examines the ground below, he cannot find Ichigo. Appearing behind Amagai, Ichigo swings down on him. When Amagai, turning, blocks with his sword, Ichigo follows Amagai downwards, but Amagai breaks off at the last second. Having recovered from Ichigo's attacks, Amagai laughs. After the two stare each other down, Ichigo, breaking off, throws himself into a flurry of attacks against Amagai, who continues to block. Rushing at each other, the two collide in midair. As they reach the ground, Amagai, noticing he has been cut on his shoulder and is bleeding, turns around. Stating this must be the Hollowfication he has heard rumors of, he says his Bakkōtō can make any Zanpakutō worthless, but a Hollow is a different story. As he says this must have been how he defeated the other Bakkōtō he has faced, Rukia realizes this is how he is fighting now despite Amagai's Bakkōtō. When Amagai says he needs to go all out now too, Ichigo asks Amagai why he wants revenge so badly. Saying he doubts Ichigo would understand, Amagai, stating he is controlled by his dark emotions, says in searching for an answer as to why he is still alive, he decided he would eradicate his destiny and those who killed his father with it. When Ichigo asks why he cannot just move on, Amagai, saying he does not fear death so long as he gets his revenge, ignites his sword once more. Sending another blast of fire at Ichigo, Amagai meets him in midair. As he swings, he, noticing Ichigo defending his mask, realizes Ichigo does not want him to hit it. Turning his sword around, he fires a point-blank fire blast at Ichigo, sending him falling to the ground. Appearing in front of Ichigo, Amagai sends another large blast at him. Recovering, Ichigo charges back at Amagai, sending him crashing towards the ground. Landing on his feet, an injured Amagai, stabbing the ground, sends a large wall of flame towards Ichigo, who, charging through it, cuts Amagai. Assaulting Amagai with a barrage of sword strikes, Ichigo sends him tumbling. Getting up, Amagaim saying Ichigo will pay, raises his sword above his head and begins to twirl it. As he does so, the flames grow hotter, and electricity begins to spark around it. Activating Gōen Ryūga, Amagai stabs the ground again. As the intense heat around Amagai begins to dissipate, the area begins to shake as jets of fire begin to shoot out at Ichigo from the ground. Each time he dodges one, more shoot out, and he, unable to keep up with them, is engulfed in the fire, sending him to the ground, his mask half broken. As Rurichiyo tells Ichigo to be okay, Ichigo, standing up using Tensa Zangetsu as a crutch, tells Rurichiyo to hang on because he will make it so she never has to have a sad face again. As he draws his sword, Amagai asks if he is still going to fight. When Ichigo confirms this, Amagai pulls his sword from the ground. As Ichigo throws himself into another barrage of attacks, Amagai, blocking each strike, pushes Ichigo back a few feet. As he prepares to attack him, Ichigo, appearing behind Amagai, swings at him, forcing Amagai to jump. As Ichigo dives into another attack, Amagai blocks with his Bakkōtō. Breaking away, the two stare each other down before Ichigo attacks again. Countering with a blast of fire, which knocks Ichigo into the air, Amagai fires a few fireballs at him. Dodging, Ichigo hits Amagai, who, retaliating, hits Ichigo's mask, breaking off half of what is left. As Amagai states he knows Ichigo is trying to get at his weak spot on his right, enabling him to attack the Bakkōtō, Ichigo, recovering, fires a very large Getsuga Tenshō, which, hitting Amagai, pushes him back into a pile of stone. After everyone gets up from the huge amount of rubble flying around, Ichigo states it is not over. As Amagai's Reiatsu begins to surge, Amagai gets up from underneath a pile of rubble, and Ichigo says he did not think Amagai was done yet. Saying it will not be over until his vendetta is settled, Amagai tells Ichigo, Rurichiyo, and Yamamoto he will send them all to hell. When Ichigo tells him to stop because he cannot fight anymore, Amagai, reiterating his intent to kill them, is engulfed in a green light as his power surges. As Amagai exerts green Reiatsu, his eyes and mouth begin to glow yellow. Recognizing this from his fight with Hanza Nukui as a Bakkōtō beginning to consume its wielder, Ichigo warns Amagai to stop, but the latter, not listening, attacks. As Ichigo jumps into the air, Amagai, appearing behind him, knocks him into a building. Getting up, Ichigo sees Amagai standing a short distance away. Using Gōen Ryūga: Homura, Amagai sends a wave of flames at Ichigo. Turning around, Amagai, returning to his normal state, says Ichigo was too soft. When Rukia asks why his Bakkōtō did not consume him, Amagai reveals he is controlling it with his Reiatsu. As he says that Yamamoto is next, Yamamoto says Amagai has not given up his pride as a Shinigami. Angrily stating he does not want to hear anything from him, Amagai says he will take out Yamamoto and Rurichiyo in one fell swoop. As he prepares to do so, a Getsuga Tenshō flies toward him, forcing him to dodge. As Amagai notes Ichigo is very tough, Ichigo says he is Amagai's opponent. When Amagai asks Ichigo why he is trying so hard to stop him, Ichigo tells him to shut up and look at how miserable he has made everyone with his selfishness. Insulting Amagai for what he has done, Ichigo notes Rurichiyo has followed a tougher path, and she has not run like he did. As Ichigo says he will stop Amagai's self-centered quest for vengeance, Amagai asks if he can do so all by himself. When Ichigo says he can, Amagai states even if he can access his Hollow powers, Ichigo is still cut off from his Shinigami powers. Stating it does not matter, Ichigo says to not underestimate him.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Going on the offense again, Amagai hurls a large stream of fire towards Ichigo, who moves upwards. Continuing to fire as Ichigo dodges, Amagai, noting Ichigo's speed is increasing, activates Gōen Ryūga attack again, but Ichigo escapes it with a Getsuga Tenshō. As Amagai tries another technique, Ichigo breaks through again, and the two clash on the ground. Stating he got Amagai, who now understands how Ichigo has been breaking through his attacks, Ichigo says it is not perfect, but with a few more tries, he will be able to break through anything Amagai sends at him. Saying he will end the fight before Ichigo has a chance to do this, Amagai, bringing out his Bakkōtō, combines its attacks with his Zanpakutō in order to overpower Ichigo. Thinking to himself he needs to take care of the Bakkōtō, Ichigo notes Amagai is protecting it, meaning it must be weaker than his Zanpakutō. As he, using his tremendous speed to try and confuse Amagai, moves all over the area in seconds, Amagai, figuring out what Ichigo is doing, uses Raiendan, which Ichigo dodges. When Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at the ground to mask his location, Amagai deduces what he is doing. Firing a Getsuga Tenshō at Amagai's right, which Amagai blocks, Ichigo, following through on his attack, fires another Getsuga Tenshō. Hit by the blast, Amagai, continuing to defend as Ichigo continues to push into the Bakkōtō, creates a giant pillar of flame which sweeps through the area. Backing off from their attacks, the exhausted Shinigami gasp for breath. As the remainder of Ichigo's mask breaks off, he, stating he broke Amagai's Bakkōtō katana, says with injuries like Amagai's, he will not get off scot-free even if he defeats both himself and Yamamoto, so fighting is pointless now. Laughing, Amagai, reminding Ichigo he is willing to throw his life away for his revenge, increases his Reiatsu, saying he will take everyone down with him. Pleading with Amagai one last time, Ichigo warns him to not let his Bakkōtō consume him, but Amagai says once more he does not care. Stating he has no choice but to beat Amagai now, Ichigo says he cannot believe a man who was capable of being a captain could do such horrible things. As Amagai states he has lived only for revenge, the two opponents charge at each other one last time. After they cross each other, Ichigo, beginning to fall, catches himself by stabbing his sword into the ground. Beginning to bleed out, a defeated Amagai falls to the ground. Aftermath As a heavily wounded Amagai, getting up, tries once more to attack Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, Yoruichi Shihōin, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Izuru Kira arrive. Amagai continues running at Yamamoto, who catches his blade. Amagai is told Yamamoto did not kill his father, but was rather a victim of the Bakkōtō. Yamamoto knew Kumoi was making Bakkōtō, but had not been allowed to investigate due to Central 46's restrictions. Volunteering to investigate on his own, Shin'etsu went off to infiltrate the clan's compound. He did so, but was caught, and a Bakkōtō was forced into his hand, overwhelming his mind and causing him to try and kill Yamamoto, who killed him in mercy to free him from the control of the Bakkōtō. The whole thing was covered up because Yamamoto was forbidden from having contact with the clan. As Amagai expresses horror at having missed the truth like this, Yamamoto apologizes for killing Shin'etsu. Falling to the ground, Amagai, saying he is weak, gets up and, stabbing his sword into the ground, encircles himself in fire. Apologizing to Kira, he says he had fun with the Third Division as he is swallowed by the flames. References Navigation Category:Anime Only Category:Fights